The Promotors, Mirip atau Enggak?
by Tsuzuru Lavein
Summary: Para jagoan pun muncul. Siapa sajakah mereka? Apakah mereka memang mirip dengan Byakuya? Warning : AU, OOC, gaje. Terinspirasi dari variety show 'The Promotor'. Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Bintang Tamu

Tsuzuru : yakkkkkk! Setelah hiatus agak panjang yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya saya kembali lagi, minna~. Masih bersama saya disini, Tsuzurumi... oiya, Tsuzuru Lavein. Kali ini saya pake pen name baru. =P

Hanataro : ...

Tsuzuru : oiya, dan ini asisten saya yang direkrut dengan sangat sukarela, perkenalkan, Hanataro Yamada. Ayo Hana-chan, beri salam(?).

Hanataro : sebenarnya kan direkrut dengan paksa... =M=;

Tsuzuru : *masukin Hana ke dalam kardus* yep, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ya. Enjoy this fic, and don't forget with R&R~ ^_^v

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya saya. Jangan percaya sama Tite Kubo yang ngaku-ngaku punya *plakkkk*. Oke, oke, Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo, kalau acara The Promotor punyanya TransTV. Kalau penpik yang ini? Ya punya saya lah...

~o~

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

**Pairing : ngga pake**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**R&R please~. Don't like don't read**

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

~o~

"Rukia-san, aku sudah cantik belum?" tanya Orihime sambil melihat cermin.

"Menurutku sudah, kok. Kalau aku sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Rukia sambil bercermin lewat kamera depan hapenya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua memang sudah cantik kan daritadi. Ayo siap-siap, kita sudah mau on air, nih," celetuk Ichigo.

"Hei, kau sendiri bersiaplah, Ichigo, kegiatan mengupilmu itu mengganggu, tau," sela Renji.

"Mengupil itu nikmat, tau. Kau sendiri, kenapa pula kau malah asyik-asyikan makan pisang?" jawab Ichigo sambil memasukkan hasil tambangnya ke dalam wadah khusus.

"Ah, iya, maap... Ehehe..." Renji cengengesan.

"Oke, sayang-sayangku~. Sebentar lagi kita akan On Air~. Ihihihihihi," goda Rangiku dengan genit.

"Yakk! Camera stand by, rolling, 3... 2... 1... Action!" seru Urahara, sang sutradara.

Musik soundtrack pun diputar, para penonton di studio bertepuk tangan. Rangiku mengambil posisi untuk membawakan acara.

"Hallo semuanya~, bersama saya disini, siapa lagi kalau bukan... Matsumoto Rangiku, wanita paling cantik dan seksi nan bahenol di dunia, dalam episode perdana acara yang mungkin akan jadi kesayangan anda, 'THE PROMOTORS, Mirip atau Enggak?'," Rangiku membuka acara dengan genit. Beberapa penonton pria pun bahkan ada yang ngiler dan asyik menjepret foto-fotonya.

"Dan inilah keempat promotor kita. Mari kita sambut, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Renji Abarai. Beri tepuk tangan, semuanya~," panggil Rangiku, lagi-lagi dengan gaya yang genit.

Rukia pun masuk, para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Begitu pun ketika giliran Orihime dan Ichigo. Namun, pas giliran Renji...

Penonton : -sunyi senyap-

"Kenapa jadi mirip suasana mengheningkan cipta..." batin Renji sekaligus menangis dengan batinnya juga.

"Apa kabar kalian semua? Kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan jagoan-jagoan kalian, kan?" Rangiku berbasa-basi.

"Kabar baik, Rangiku-san. Aku sih sudah pasti menyiapkan jagoanku. Dan pasti dia akan jadi yang terbaik malam ini," jawab Rukia dengan santai.

"Aku juga sama, Rangiku-san. Idem aja lah," Ichigo menjawab dengan cool. Para penonton yang menjadi fangirl Ichigo langsung pingsan melihatnya.

"Kalau aku sih, apa kata sutradara aja. Yang penting ngikut," jawab Orihime yang disambut dengan sweatdrop missal dari seluruh orang yang berada disana.

"Oh my God..." Urahara menepuk jidatnya.

"Yak, sekian komentar singkat dari para komentator kita, dan..." Rangiku melanjutkan acara.

"Wooooooii! Aku kan belum ngomong!" sela Renji yang kesal karena belum mendapat giliran.

"Ah, sorry. Ahaha... aku lupa. Maap ya, Renji sayang~. Ehehehe..." Rangiku cengengesan dengan gaya genit. Para fanboy Rangiku langsung nosebleed. Sementara itu, Isane dan Nemu yang sedrai tadi duduk di bangku penonton sibuk memotret Rangiku yang sedang berpose genit.

"Nemu-san, ambil yang bagus fotonya, nanti kan kan bisa kita jual ke para fans-nya. Lumayan kan uangnya," Isane memotret Rangiku dengan kameranya.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Nemu dengan dingin sambil terus memotret.

Kembali ke para promotor kita...

"Yah... Aku sih yakin banget kalau jagoanku yang akan jadi nomor 1 malam ini. Tak perlu kau tanya lagi~, siapa pemenang malam ini, kau tahu~," jawab Renji sambil bernyanyi gaje.

"Yah... yah... yah... kalau begitu langsung aja kita sambut, inilah bintang tamu kita malam ini..." seru Rangiku

Penonton berdebar-debar...

"Dan... Bintang tamu malam ini adalah..." seru Rangiku yang membuat para penonton penasaran.

"SIAPAAAAA?" teriak para penonton yang penasaran.

"Kita sambut, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Rangiku mempersilakan Byakuya masuk yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris para fangirls nya. Sementara Isane dan Nemu asyik memotret pria cool tersebut, yang lagi-lagi fotonya untuk dijual.

"KYAAAAAAA! BYAKUSHIIIIIIII!" teriak anak kecil berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah pria yang bertampang seram mirip preman pasar berpengalaman(?).

"Yachiru, jangan teriak keras-keras, nanti dikira norak," kata pria tersebut.

"Ah... baiklah, Ken-chan. Tapi ijinkan aku kesana untuk memeluknya yah? Yah yah yah? Kenpachi yah yah yah? Yah yah yah?" jawab anak kecil tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yachiru.

"Itu lebih tidak boleh, tau..." Kenpachi sweatdrop.

Kembali ke bintang tamu kita...

"Kenapa harus dia sih? Aku kan jadi tidak leluasa menggoda Rukia," batin Ichigo.

"Jangan berpikir untuk bisa mengganggu Rukia, bocah strawberry," mata Byakuya menatap tajam Ichigo.

Glek! Ichigo kaget karena Byakuya bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia peramal, " batin Ichigo.

"Aku bukan peramal, Ichigo. Semua orang juga tau tentangmu yang tadi itu. Itu kan rahasia umum," kata Byakuya dengan cool, seolah-olah meramal isi pikiran Ichigo.

"Buset dah ni orang. Asem bener..." batin Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa tidak kau beri gula saja supaya jadi manis?" lagi-lagi Byakuya seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Ichigo.

"..." kali ini Ichigo bingung harus berpikir dan berkata apa.

"Nii-sama memang keren..." puji Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Ni cowok keren juga. Sudah punya pacar belum, yah?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri yang bergoyang(?).

Ketika Byakuya berjalan melewati Renji, tiba-tiba pria cool kita satu ini... terpeleset. Ya, terpeleset kulit pisang! Kontan saja peristiwa ajaib nan langka tersebut langsung menjadi bulan-bulanan para penonton di studio maupun di rumah.

"Ayo potret terus, Nemu-san! Ini akan jadi foto yang laris," Isane terus memotret momen berharga tersebut.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," lagi-lagi Nemu menjawab dengan dingin, sambil terus memotret.

"Nanti ini akan ku upload ke yutub ah~," tiba tiba ide nakal melintas di kepala sang cameramen, Keigo.

"Ken-chan! Byakkushi keplesettt! Ahahahahaha," Yachiru tertawa geli.

"Tertawalah sepuas-puasnya, Yachiru. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba Kenpachi menjadi OOC.

Kembali ke Byakkushi, err... Byakuya...

Byakuya mencoba berdiri sambil mengelu-elus pantatnya. Jangan tanyakan tentang reaksi para penonton melihat hal tersebut. Mirip-mirip lah dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Omegad, Nii-sama..." Rukia seolah tak percaya Nii-sama nya tercinta bisa tampak konyol nan OOC seperti itu.

"Byakuya-san? Oh no..." Rangiku terkejut dengan gaya yang genit.

"Perbuatan siapa ini?" tanya Byakuya ke sekililingnya sambil memperlihatkan kulit pisang yang sudah bonyok karena terinjak olehnya.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu, strawberry?" tanya Byakuya pada Ichigo dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bu.. bukan aku, sumpah bukan aku. Suerrrr!" Ichigo mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Mana mungkin ia berani mengacungkan jari tengah saja ke pria itu.

"Oiya, tadi Renji-kun bukannya makan pisang yah sebelum syuting?" kata Orihime dengan polos.

Renji yang daritadi bertingkah sok polos nan lugu kini menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aaaaa... Kulit pisangnya jadi bonyok gitu ya Byakuya-san. Sungguh tidak indah yah... ahaha... err..." Renji mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara yang... yah... sangat terbukti ketidakampuhannya, sambil berkeringat dingin menahan aura pembunuh yang dipancarkan Byakuya. Entah kenapa sebagian kalimatnya tadi meniru trademark gaya Yumichika.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan, bocah jeruk... Bisa-bisanya kau malah tertawa seperti itu, hah?" aura pembunuh Byakuya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ampun Byakuya... Ampun... Tobat saya mas... tobat... Yang tadi itu ngga sengaja kok..." Renji mencoba mengelak dengan berbagai alasan.

Byakuya sudah siap dengan sarung tinjunya yang entah dia dapatkan darimana.

"Eh? Nii-sama dapat darimana tuh sarung tangan tinju kayak gitu?" tanya Rukia keheranan.

"Dari aku, dong. Sudah ku persiapkan dari awal untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa. Hehehe..." jawab Orihime, lagi-lagi dengan polosnya.

"Oh..." Rukia sweatdrop.

"Aku juga sudah siapkan juga kotak P3K nya juga, kalau-kalau ada yang terluka," Orihime menunjukkan kotak P3K nya, yang membuat Rukia menjadi sweatdrop stadium 2.

"Bersiaplah Renji..." Byakuya memain-mainkan sarung tinjunya.

"Ngga selamat gw..." batin Renji. Mendadak keputusasaan melanda dirinya, badannya kini mendadak lemas.

"Pemirsa, 'The Promotors, Mirip atau Enggak?' akan kembali setelah yang satu ini," Rangiku mempersilakan iklan komersil lewat.

Sementara para penonton di rumah kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat tontonan gratis, para penonton di studio sibuk menyiapkan kamera mereka untuk merekam momen yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu, terlebih lagi Isane dan Nemu, yang sejak awal juga sudah menyediakan Handycam untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kalau kamera digital kan kurang bagus untuk merekam," kata Isane.

~o~

O**O**O

~o~

"Pemirsa sekalian, kita kembali lagi di "The Promotors, Mirip atau Enggak?'. Masih bersama saya, Matsumoto Rangiku. Karena ada sedikit insiden, maka salah satu promotor kita, Renji Abarai, tidak bisa melanjutkan tugasnya di acara ini untuk sementara. Di sana sudah ada pengganti sementara nya, kita sambut, Ayasegawa Yumichika~!" panggil Rangiku.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Sementara Yumichika langsung menuju tempat duduk yang tadinya milik Renji dan mendudukinya.

"Apa kabar, Yumichika? Tetep asik?" tanya Rangiku berbasa-basi.

"Hmm... Sungguh tidak indah, Rangiku-san. Padahal tadi aku sedang ngantri Be a Man di studio sebelah, mendadak disuruh menggantikan si Renji. Oh mei gat, batal dah rencanaku buat jadi pria sejati. Sungguh tidak indah..." jawab Yumichika yang membuat orang-orang sweatdrop.

"Yang ini tidak usah difoto saja yah, Nemu-san?" tanya Isane.

"Hnn... Iya, sungguh tidak indah," entah kenapa Nemu juga jadi ketularan Yumichika.

Sementara itu, Byakuya merapikan bajunya yang tadi sempat berantakan karena tadi menyerang Renji, dengan sedikit perlawanan dari Renji, namun akhirnya ia menurut saja untuk diapa-apakan oleh Byakuya (baca:dibuat bonyok).

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Rukia. Rukia, panggilkan jagoanmu~" Rangiku melanjutkan acara.

"Ehm... baiklah Rangiku-san. Sebelum ku panggilkan, biar ku beritahu dulu yah, kalau jagoanku ini selain tampan, dia juga cool lho. Oiya, dia juga ahli pedang, mirip persis dah sama Nii-sama," Ruki mempromosikan jagoannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa betul kalau dia benar-benar mirip dengan Byakuya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Mirip persis deh, hampir seperti copycat nya malah. Yaudah, kita panggil aja ya sekarang. Eng-ing-eng~," Rukia mempersilakan jagoannya untuk masuk.

"Ya ampun, ternyata dia?" seru Rangiku.

"Sungguh sangat indah, cool bangeeeettttt!" entah kenapa sifat kewanitaan Yumichika semakin menjadi jadi.

"Rada mirip, sih. Tapi rambutnya itu..." celetuk Ichigo.

"Ini siapa yah?" tanya Orihime.

"Hmm... lumayan juga," komentar Byakuya.

~o~

***-To Be Continued-***

~o~

Tsuzuru : hyaaaa~ akhirnya selese juga nih penpik, ya kan Hana-chan~?

Hanataro : iya, sih. Baidewei, siapa sih yang jadi jagoannya Rukia?

Tsuzuru : penasaran yah?

Hanataro : err... iya sih... siapa?

Tsuzuru : tunggu aja chapter depan. xDD

Hanataro : *gubrak*

Tsuzuru : readers, mohon maap yah kalau rada garing. Entah kenapa ide di fic ini mengalir begitu saja. Beberapa bagian juga, mohon maap kalau ada bagian yang ancur, geje, nan OOT.

Hanataro : maklum, author kurang pengalaman sih kau itu...

Tsuzuru : iya iya... kali ini kau bener dah... =_=

Hanataro : kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk fic ini, Terutama buat authornya... *lirik Tsuzuru*

Tsuzuru : iya iya... kali ini kau bener lagi dah... Oiya, maap yah, buat Byakuya FC kalau kurang berkenan atas ke-OOC-an Byakuya di fic ini. xP

Hanataro : oiya Tsuzu-kun, nerima lowongan flamer ngga, di fic yang ini?

Tsuzuru : enggak, tuh. Di fic ku yang lain juga ngga. Disini ngga nerima flame yah, tapi kalau kritik dan saran yang membangun, dengan hati bakal saya terima terima~

Tsuzuru, Hanataro : mata aimashou, minna~ ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2 : Para Jagoan

Tsuzuru : minna~ Gomen gomen gomen nasaaaaaai~, lagi-lagi telat ngapdet fic. QoQ

Hanataro : kebiasaanmu...

Tsuzuru : sori, kemaren-kemaren miskin inspirasi, un... ~.~

Hanataro : sudah berbulan-bulan baru diapdet. Dasar...

Tsuzuru : iya, sori banget buat yang udah lama nunggu.

Hanataro : Ee? Memangnya ada yang nunggu yah? *tampang polos*

Tsuzuru : Entahlah... Q.Q *masukin Hanataro ke lobang kubur*

Hanataro : *memberontak*

Tsuzuru : oiya, buat yang belum tau apa itu acara The Promotor yang di TransTV, jadi gini nih, di acara tersebut, ntar bakal didatangkan satu atau lebih artis terkenal. Nah, ntar ada 3 promotor (kalau di fic ini sih 4), tiap promotor bakal ngebawa 1 orang yang dianggap rada mirip dengan si artis (disebut sebagai Jagoan). Nah... Ntar para jagoan tersebut dinilai, siapa yang tampang dan talentanya mirip sama si artis. Jagoan yang paling jago niruin si artis lah yang menang. Begitu deh. Tapi ngga tau juga, sekarang di TransTV masih ada acara ini atau ngga. :D

Hanataro : *masih berontak*

Tsuzuru : *getok Hanataro* yep, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ya. Enjoy this fic, and don't forget with R&R~ ^_^v

_Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya saya. Jangan percaya sama Tite Kubo yang ngaku-ngaku punya *plakkkk*. Oke, oke, Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo, kalau acara The Promotor punyanya TransTV. Kalau penpik yang ini? Ya punya saya lah..._

~o~

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

**Pairing : kayaknya ngga ada**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**R&R please~. Don't like don't read**

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

~o~

"Teng tererereng~ Ini dia, bang Shiba Kaien. Mirip banget kan sama Nii-sama?" Rukia memperkenalkan Kaien sambil kegirangan. Kaien tersenyum manis.

"Uuuh... so sweeeeeeet~" lagi-lagi Isane menjepret dari bangku penonton.

"Nah, Byakuya-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kaien-san?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ehm... Jadi begini, menurut sepengetahuanku, Kaien itu orangnya memang baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul," jawab Byakuya dengan gaya yang meyakinkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Rangiku sweatdrop. "Maksudku, apakah menurutmu Kaien-san cukup mirip denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh iya, tentu. Dia memang mirip sekali denganku. Kami memang sama-sama baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul," jawab Byakuya lagi. Rangiku langsung menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke peserta yang kedua. Ichigo, bagaimana dengan jagoanmu?" tanya Rangiku pada ichigo.

"Hm... Bagaimana yah? Jagoanku ini bisa dibilang benar-benar hasil copycat dari Byakuya. 100% mirip, coy!" jawab Ichigo dengan gaya yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya? Semirip apa dia dengan Byakuya?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"OK, kita panggil aja yah. Aaroniero-san~, yuhuu~" panggil Ichigo.

Masuklah seorang yang... sangat mirip dengan Byakuya! Hanya saja Aaroniero menggunakan jaket putih yang aneh dengan kerah yang... bisa dibilang terlalu panjang dari ukuran normal sebuah kerah jaket.

"Gilaaa! Ajib, mirip banget coy!" teriak Orihime takjub.

"Omegad, persis benerrr!" jerit Yumichika.

"Nii-sama punya sodara kembar?" Rukia takjub keheranan.

"Suer! Asli mirip mampus!" komentar Rangiku takjub.

"Hmm..." Byakuya hanya menggumam.

"Ehehehehe..." Ichigo ketawa nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, di bangku penonton...

"Kyaaaaa! Yang ini persis banget sama Byakuya-san. Ya kan, Nemu-san?" kata Isane sambil menjepret-jepret Aaroniero dari bangku penonton.

"Iya," jawab Nemu singkat sambil makan martabak.

"Ken-chan, Byakkushi jadi dua, tuh," seru Yachiru.

"Bodo amat ah. Emang gue pikirin," jawab Kenpachi malas karena bosan.

Kembali ke err... arena

"Nah, Byakuya-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Aaroniero-san ini? Dia sangat mirip sekali denganmu, kan?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Hm... entahlah, aku belum kenal dia sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu," jawab Byakuya santai.

"Lho? Maksudnya?" tanya Rangiku keheranan.

"Iya, karena aku belum kenal baik dia sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu, apakah dia juga baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul," jawab Byakuya. Kali ini Rangiku menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Para fanboy Rangiku yang menonton langsung histeris, bahkan ada 16 orang fanboy Rangiku yang pingsan saking histerisnya (rasanya kok lebay yah?).

"Baiklah, kita lanjut saja ke yang berikutnya yah. Nah, Orihime, bagaimana dengan jagoanmu?" Rangiku melanjutkan acara dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat tanpa luka maupun benjol sedikit pun. Lho, kok bisa? Ooh... ternyata itu karena sebelum menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di tembok, dia memakai helm SNI terlebih dahulu.

"Ooh... jagoanku ini sangat mirip dengan Byakuya-san. Dia baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul," jawab Orihime.

'Gue suka gaya lo,' batin Byakuya.

'Sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata itu,' batin Rangiku.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Orihime, mana jagoanmu?" tanya Rangiku sambil membuka helm-nya.

"Anou... bentar. Aizen-sama~" panggil Orihime.

Musik sakral pun bergema. Genderang bertabuh. Biola berdenyit. Terompet bertiup. Angin berhembus, petir menyambar, bumi gonjang-ganjing, histeria massal, orang-orang kejepit dan menjerit (ngga nyambung!).

Masuklah seorang laki-laki rupawan nan cool (kata si Orihime sih). Dan dia pun berkata, "Ehem... bisa tolong matikan musiknya?" pinta Aizen.

"Oh, iya bang. Sorry," para pemain musik pun menghentikan permainan musik mereka.

"Nah... ini dia Aizen-sama. Mirip kan sama Byakuya-san?" kata Orihime.

"Baiklah, nama saya Aizen Sousuke. Saya baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul, lho~" kata Aizen.

'Bosen gw dengerin kata-kata itu lagi,' batin Rangiku.

"Hmm... Kayaknya lumayan juga nih orang," Byakuya mengamati.

"Pokoknya, Aizen-sama T.O.P banget deh! Kyaaaa~!" Orihime jejeritan ala fangirl akut. Sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Orihime.

"Okelah kalau begitu, sekarang tinggal Yumichika saja. Nah, Yumichika, jadi dimana jagoanmu?" Rangiku masih setia bertanya dengan ceria.

"Mm... Jagoanku adalah..." jawab Yumichika membuat penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Adalah..."

"Dimana?"

"Adalah..."

"Siapa, coba?" Rangiku mulai illfeel.

"Orangnya sangat cool, persis Byakuya," jawab Yumichika.

"Terus?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Kayaknya, dia juga baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pandai bergaul," jawab Yumichika sambil memain-mainkan bulu matanya.

"Well... dia cool, baik hati dan bla bla bla. Jadi, siapa dan dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Rangiku yang mulai bosan.

"Ngga ada," jawab Yumichika sok polos.

"What the..." Rangiku sweatdrop.

"Mana sempat aku nyari orang yang jadi jagoanku. Wong tadi aja aku dipanggilnya buru-buru, kan?" kilah Yumichika.

"KALAU GITU KENAPA TADI PAKE ACARA BERTELE-TELE SEGALA?" Rangiku yang kesal langsung melemparkan sofa ke arah Yumichika yang sukses membuatnya babak belur terkulai tak berdaya.

"Pemirsa, kita kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut. Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di 'The Promotors, Mirip atau Enggak?'" Rangiku mempersilahkan iklan komersil untuk lewat dengan wajah polos seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang terjadi.

~o~

Selama iklan...

Tim paramedis mengangkut Yumichika yang tepar gara-gara terkena lemparan sofa dari Rangiku.

"Yumichika, tidak akan ku biarkan kau mati sia-sia," kata Ichigo ala pejuang.

"Apakah kita harus melakukan upacara pemakaman?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Kalian berdua, dia belum mati, tau..." Rukia sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Semoga dia bisa tenang di alam sana. Amin..." kata Byakuya.

"Kenapa nii-sama juga..." Rukia semakin sweatdrop

"Yak, walaupun salah satu teman kita tertimpa musibah, mari kita tetap lanjutkan acara ini dengan semangat. Yahuu~" seru Rangiku memberi semangat.

'Memangnya kejadian yang tadi itu gara-gara siapa, ha?' batin Rukia dan yang lainnya sambil melirik ke arah Rangiku.

"Hm? Ada yang salah yah?" Rangiku bergaya polos sambil menjulurkan lidah nan genit.

~o~

***-To Be Continued-***

~o~

Tsuzuru : minnaaaaa, arigatou buat para readers n ripiuannya sekalian buat fic saya ini. Juga buat semua kritik dan sarannya. xD

Hanataro : walaupun ini cuma fic gaje...

Tsuzuru : *bekep Hanataro* nah... berikutnya, saya minta sedikit bantuan dari reader sekalian. xPP

Hanataro : bantuan apaan yah?

Tsuzuru : jadi, **silakan voting, kira-kira jagoan yang mana yang bakal menang**. Gampang kan? 8D

Hanataro : pasti gara-gara kau kebingungan nentuinnya sendiri, kan?

Tsuzuru : ehehe... 8P *gaya inosen*. Oiya, seperti biasa, saya ngga nerima lowongan flamer, saya cuma nerima lowongan review, kritik, dan saran. ^_^

Tsuzuru, Hanataro : mata aimashou, minna~ ^_^v


End file.
